


this sweet desire

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Anal Plug, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: When Dimitri crawls back on top of him, he kisses Claude like he is a feast and Dimitri is starving, incapable of leaving even the tiniest of crumbs behind.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	this sweet desire

  
When Claude can get over himself, he finds handing over the reins in bed to Dimitri isn't as terrifying as he feared. It helps, knowing Dimitri will let him snatch them back if need be. What helps more is Dimitri knows how to spoil him, how to fuck him with quick snaps of his hips that make their bed creak and moan in time with Claude. He strips Claude of his athleticism by propping his hips up with pillows, leaving Claude free to lie back and shriek endearments and curses into his pillow as he struggles to last. Dimitri is not the only one greedy for dick, wanting to be filled for as long as possible. On his back he can coil around Dimitri tight, sink his teeth into his shoulders, but put on his belly he feels blissfully helpless, forced to do nothing but chant _Dima, Dima, Dima_ until he comes. 

Even when he's giving Claude what he wants, Dimitri still has to have his way. This time it's when he hauls Claude up onto his knees with a firm grip on his neck, sitting him back on his cock, locking his arm around Claude's waist. The new depth and the grind brought on by his own squirming hips leave Claude seeing Thoron white, his orgasm rippling through him without warning. He shrieks in Almyran how good it feels, how much he loves Dimitri until his words become gibberish, petering out into deep pants. 

He slouches back into Dimitri's warm sweaty chest with a sigh. 

"Mm, you sneak..." he pats Dimitri's arm with a shaky hand. 

Dimitri rumbles smugly behind him, nuzzling at his face. "Do you disapprove?" 

"Of course." He hams it up, endorphins flooding through his brain. "Can't you tell by how relaxed I am? I'm going to slide right off your cock." He teases back, only to moan softly when he turns to catch Dimitri's mouth in a kiss. His husband is still hard, his favorite shape to clutch, and he gives a weak squeeze. "Mm, keep going, Dima. I know you're close." Like in most things, Dimitri's signals are obvious. How he trembles, the pitch of his breath, but most of all it's the wetness Claude can see shining in his eyes. 

"Let me see your pretty tears when you come," Claude murmurs, tugging him close with a hand in his hair, to kiss him harder, to give him the direction his darling so loves in bed. 

Dimitri whines low in his throat. Nods even as he starts to slide out of Claude. "I want to look at you," he says and Claude collapses happily on his back, head finding his pillow. His hands grip the inside of his thighs when he spreads himself open, his grin tired but sweet when he sees Dimitri's good eye darken. Drinking Claude in, as if they haven't been making love this whole time, as if he just walked into the room and found Claude ready and willing in their bed. Claude used to think, _surely,_ there would be a limit to Dimitri's desire for him, that one day Claude would become familiar, routine, boring... 

When Dimitri crawls back on top of him, he kisses Claude like he is a feast and Dimitri is starving, incapable of leaving even the tiniest of crumbs behind. Claude groans, rocking at Dimitri to slip back inside, to bond them as one body with two hearts and two souls again. 

His body offers no resistance when Dimitri enters him, too oil slick and relaxed, Claude can only sigh as Dimitri rocks leisurely in and out of him. Covering him like a hot, sweaty quilt. Claude squeezes Dimitri's sides with his thighs to free up his hands, better suited to running through Dimitri's hair, rubbing circles into his scalp that make him melt. 

"My luscious lion, you took me so well." 

Dimitri presses his face into the pillow but he can't hide his fresh blush. His cheek tingles hot next to Claude's. 

Dimitri moans, "Khalid," and his hips stutter, already one step away from his limit. Claude smiles, stroking his head and neck, ushering him closer to climax with gentle attention. He doesn't play fair though when his fingers travel down his spine, sliding between his cheeks to play with the handle of his plug, pressing the toy deeper into Dimitri to feel how his ass clenches around it, leaving his hips to move jerky and uncoordinated. 

He whispers in his ear when Dimitri's trembling starts and does not stop, "Fill me up, kitten. Fill me up with your sweet, sweet cock."

It's always like he's waiting for permission. Dimitri groans not two seconds later, shuddering like a tree caught in a storm. He sniffles into their pillow when he finishes, arms tight around Claude while Claude simply basks under his warm weight, pressing little kisses to his temples, whispering Dimitri's name for him to turn his head back. 

Dimitri is beautifully pink, his face streaked with tears, hair sticking to his wet cheeks. Knowing a bath is in their future, Claude nuzzles him without care. Kissing the salt off his lips. 

"Mmm."

"Oh, Claude..." Dimitri sighs back against his lips. "You are always so wonderful." 

"I dunno," Claude quips back silly and carefree, "I think you deserve a mention or two."

Dimitri laughs, sounding young in a way he rarely does. "I am a student and you are my teacher, so my performance will always be a reflection of your own skills."

Gods, he's too much. Claude can't stop his goofy grin. "Let's meet in the middle. We'll give it to both my instruction and your personal technique?"

"A compromise, eh? Hm... I suppose I'll accept it."

"If you're worried about your grade, I _do_ accept cuddles. They make for fine extra credit." Like they aren't already snuggled up together. They share smiles. Dimitri kisses his brow before shifting carefully, his softening cock sliding out of Claude. He does not feel distressingly empty but the loss always leave him cold and a little shivery, until he is wrapped back up in Dimitri properly. 

They bask in silence, content to listen to the other breathe. When Claude feels properly warmed, no longer missing the feel of Dimitri inside him, he asks if Dimitri would like him to slide his toy out now.

"Ah, are we going to the bath already?"

His disappointment is poorly hidden, Claude wonders why he even bothers.

"Still enjoying feeling full?" 

Dimitri flushes, fussy when he turns his face to their pillow. 

"I - know I have to take it out."

Claude presses a kiss under his ear. "You know, with all this cuddling I just might have found my second wind. Why don't I fill you up with something better in the bath?"

Dimitri's toes clench, catching their sheets in plain sight. Claude grins. Leans in to his ear to tease, the sweet mean croon that riles Dimitri up and makes him _needy needy needy._

"You're ready for me, aren't you? Ready to get stuffed?"

"Claude," Dimitri moans, voice thick and sounding drunk. 

"This deer can't mount his lion until he says yes."

"Yes," Dimitri says muffled into his pillow. "Please," when he turns his head, eyes heated and hungry. Mmm. 

Claude pulls him into a kiss before taking him by the hand to lead him to the tub. Ready to spoil his husband, full of love to give after soaking in Dimitri's affections.


End file.
